


That Cat Stole my Wallet

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir is the wingman, F/F, Pre-Relationship, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on a prompt I found on Tumblr: "Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!"





	That Cat Stole my Wallet

“Quick! Catch that cat, he stole my wallet!” Alya yells, running after Chat Noir from the sidewalk as he makes his getaway via rooftop. She swears he turns around and smirks at her. _What I wouldn’t give to have the fox miraculous right now. I’d kick his ass._

A blur of red crosses her vision, and suddenly, Chat Noir is wrapped up in the string of a familiar yoyo. Alya whips out her phone and hits record. A video of Ladybug beating Chat in a fight was sure to rack up a huge number of hits on the LadyBlog. Unfortunately, it never comes to that. Ladybug deposits the cat on the pavement in front of Alya before landing there herself. 

“What are you up to this time, chaton?” She asks, frowning. “Give her back her wallet.” 

Chat coughs it up (figuratively, thank god) and makes a quick getaway. He shoots finger guns at them from a nearby rooftop. _That raises more questions than it answers. _

“Are you okay, Alya?” 

All at once, she becomes very aware of the fact that Ladybug is speaking to her. No akumas to worry about, no other crimes happening. For once, Ladybug is focused on her. 

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” She stammers._ Stammers._ She’s been spending too much time around Marinette. “Just kick his ass for me next time you see him.” Ladybug laughs at that.

“Sure thing.”

She still isn’t leaving, Alya realizes in wonderment. She even detects a bit of a blush almost hiding beneath her mask. The superheroine seems to come to her senses all of a sudden, and zips upward with a hurried good-bye. 

_At least I got my wallet back_, she shrugs it off. _And some new material for the LadyBlog!_

Meanwhile, Ladybug begins to head home, when she once again spies an annoying black cat. As she approaches, he grins back at her, actively ignoring the murder in her eyes.

“I told you to stop doing that! God, ever since you found out about my crush on her, you’ve been insufferable.”

“Just getting you a bit more time with her, my lady.”

“I can do that all by myself, thanks. Everything was going just fine before you got involved.”

“Ah yes, that’s why you ran away without engaging her in an actual conversation. You’re right. Things are getting _pretty_ steamy between the two of you. I stand corrected.”

“Knock it off,” Ladybug retorts. She’s had enough of this for one day. “I’ll see you next time, Chat.”

“Have a good day, my lady.”

She sighs as she begins to swing home. He was right. She would have to amp things up between her and Alya if she ever wanted to get anywhere with her. But, she would do so as Marinette, not Ladybug. And she’d do it on her own terms.


End file.
